nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rintoo in a Mess of Trouble/Transcript
Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Season 2, Episode 4 "Rintoo in a Mess of Trouble" episode begins in the royal playroom. Rintoo, Tolee and Hoho are playing a game of marbles, and it looks like Rintoo is winning. Rintoo: And it looks like I remain the king of marbles. Who thinks they won't beat me? Hoho: Rintoo, how do you even manage to play like that? Rintoo: A marble master never reveals his secrets. Besides, I don't wanna give out secrets right in the middle of the game, do I? Now, who's turn is it? Tolee: I think it's my turn. Now let's see if I can be able to knock those out the way. concentrates on his marble and focuses on his shot. Tolee: I wonder which marble I should move. Oh, I got it. that on his mind, Tolee focuses his marble on the marble with green stripes on them. The marble Tolee moved was one of Hoho's marbles. Hoho: Hey, how'd that happen? Tolee: Like Rintoo said: A marble master never reveals his secrets, especially if they are just getting the hang of the game. laughs Hoho: his marble Well, here I go. starts concentrating on his marble, and he decides that he wants to hit one of Rintoo's marbles. Just then, he decides that he should distract him with something he likes the most. Hoho: Hey Rintoo, is that one of the cars you were looking for? Rintoo: Where? Rintoo distracted, Hoho willingly moves his marble out of place, and out of the circle. Rintoo: Hey, that car wasn't there. You tricked me. Hoho: I sure did, and it looks like I won the game. Rintoo: No fair. If you didn't trick me into thinking that a car is found, make sure that it's actually there before saying anything. Hoho: laughs I don't know about that. walks in with some good news. Kai-Lan: Hey guys, guess what just happened? Tolee: What? Kai-Lan: This random guy came over and offered to give me and Rintoo the big break we've been looking forward to for years. Hoho: What's that? Kai-Lan: He wanted us to take part in one of their many programs involving royalty that will allow us to make the biggest courses there is. Rintoo: Really? Kai-Lan: Would I lie to you? Rintoo: I'm not sure, but whatever we have to do, I hope it ain't nothing we might have to regret. Kai-Lan: Oh, I'm so excited I don't know where we should start. Hoho: Why don't you guys draw a sketch of what you might have in mind. You know, like a blueprint. Rintoo: Of course. snickers Why didn't I think of that? Tolee: Good idea, Hoho. Maybe we should plan out what we have in mind, and see which one is the best one. So, who's got a suggestion? Kai-Lan: I thought of having a big green dinosaur standing on the top of a tower, and we make it so it gets all the way to the top, looking at the sky in a pose like this. stands on top of a chest, looking gracefully. It's sure to work. Rintoo: Or how about this, we get a big race car and have it stand on a big platform. And in it, we get some really cool dragon flames on the seats, and... Tolee: Whoa, isn't that a little too much? Rintoo: I don't think so. It looks real to me. Kai-Lan: laughs Everything involving racing is always real to you, Rintoo. It's like you can't get over it. Rintoo: Hey, sometimes you just have to admit you can't over it. Even if it's something that you truly love. laughs. Kai-Lan: So does anyone else have a suggestion? Tolee: gasps I have a suggestion. Hear this; we could get some dominoes and make the biggest domino course this country has ever seen. Maybe we can have it in the corador of the palace. Rintoo: You know what? I think that might work out real good. Matter of fact, it's the most awesome idea I've ever heard. Kai-Lan: Yeah, Tolee. The only question is: do you think it'll be the best one China has ever seen? Tolee: I'm sure of it. It'll be one of the most beautiful creations ever. So the only question now is how are we going to do it? Rintoo: finger I got it. We can get two or three whole crates of dominoes. No, no, wait. How about six crates of dominoes? We can make it bigger and better. Matter of fact, we can make it go around the whole palace. It'll be awesome! gang jumps around, laughing and cheering. Kai-Lan: So, who's going to get what? Hoho: I can get some ramps and some of those little cars. Kai-Lan: And I can go get the cars for the course. Rintoo: Well, I guess that leaves me with the dominoes, and lucky for you, I know just the place to get some. Hoho: Where? Rintoo: You'll see. scene cuts to the Monkey King's castle. The Monkey King is well known for having the best dominoes ever used. Rintoo: Aha, I knew I'd find where he was. Hey, Monkey King! Monkey King: Rintoo, what a surprise. I didn't know you would be coming over. Hey, where are the others? Rintoo: Back at the palace. That's only one of the reasons why I'm here. Monkey King: So what's the other one? Rintoo: We're going to build one of the biggest domino course in the world, and I am here to get some of your finest dominoes. Monkey King: Well, you're in luck, because I still have some of my most favorite set. Come on, it's in the closet. scene cuts to the closet. Monkey King: Here they are. They are the most wonderful dominoes ever made. I keep them in this special box because they were made from the finest wood, and it was crafted with the most well-known knife ever known. Rintoo: What kind of knife? Monkey King: It had a very special blade that can cut through almost everything. It was even made in the construction of my house. Rintoo: Really? Monkey King: Oh, I know so. I was there. And I was given the knife to remember that day. Rintoo: It sounds like it was used in a lot of projects. Monkey King: It was. And it might be in another project. Rintoo: Really? Which one? Monkey King: Actually, I was referring to the domino course. Rintoo: Are you sure it's ready for the course. I mean, it's just a legend. I'm not even sure if it'll be ready. Monkey King: Oh, it's ready. That is, if you want it. Rintoo: After hearing stories like that, of course. Hey, Monkey King, do you want to help with the course? Monkey King: I don't see why not. Rintoo: Awesome! Monkey King: I'll be there as soon as possible. Here, you better take the knife just in case. It'll really be a helpful. Rintoo: Thanks. off scene cuts back to the palace, where Kai-Lan, Tolee, and Hoho are looking at a blueprint of the domino course. Kai-Lan: Okay, which part should we start on first? Tolee: Hmm, I was thinking about that we should start with the front entrance. Kai-Lan: It's a good idea, but I think we should start somewhere around the backyard, or how about here in the backyard? Hoho: Wait, what about if we start in the palace living room? Tolee: I don't know, Hoho. what if one of us accidentally knocks one over before we actually try to start the course? It could eventually happen. Hoho: We could get some books and some signs to make sure that everyone watch the area where the dominoes are at. That way we won't have to start all over. Kai-Lan: Do you think it could work? Hoho: I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait to see. returns. Rintoo: Hey guys, guys, guess what I just found out. Tolee: Hmm. Why you look like you're about to turn yourself crazy? Rintoo: Not even close. But I was over at the Monkey King's castle and he told me about this special knife that was used in many projects, and get this, the knife was used when the palace was under construction. Hoho: Really? No way. Rintoo: Way! He even gave it to me for the dominoe course. Tolee: Do you think we could see it? Rintoo: out the knife Here it is. Tolee: Whoa, it looks realistic. Rintoo: And that's not all; the knife is made of a special metal that can cut through anything. Hoho: Anything? Rintoo: Yeah. Tolee: That is so cool. Rintoo: Say, did you guys figure out which part of the palace you want to start the course on? Kai-Lan: We haven't decided yet, but we chose between the backyard, the front entrance, or in the living room. Rintoo: Hmm, all three sound like awesome choices, especially the living room. But I was thinking of another location. Kai-Lan, Hoho & Tolee: Where? scene cuts to the ball pit of the playroom. Hoho: You want to start in the playroom? Rintoo: Yeah, why not. I mean, look at what the dominoes will be knocked over by: tons of little plastic balls. Just think: we can grab one or two, and roll them over to the first domino, and it falls over. It'll be just like a bowling alley. Sounds great, huh? Kai-Lan: Well, I guess it could work. Hey, why not? Tolee: Yeah. It's pretty much better than anything better than we picked out. Hoho: And hey, at least we know where the dominoes will be best happy at. Rintoo: laughs Than it's settled. We'll start here, and we'll end it in the backyard. Kai-Lan: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this. All: Yeah! scene cuts to a montage of the gang making the beginning of the domino course, which is accompanied by a sample of Hanson's "MMMbop." Rintoo: Well guys, it looks like we're nearly done. Kai-Lan: You're right, Rintoo. I think we did a pretty good job on the course. Tolee: It does look amazing. Hoho: And we started with the funnest place in the palace. Rintoo: Yeah. All we have to do is add the knife to the final course and we'll be done. Hoho: You've said it. goes to find the knife, but when he tries to find it, it goes missing. Rintoo: Hey guys, have you seen the knife anywhere? Kai-Lan: No. Rintoo: Hmm, that's weird. It was right here a second ago. Tolee: Are you sure? Rintoo: Of course I'm sure. It couldn't have gotten far. Tolee: Well, maybe we can help you find it. Rintoo: Yes. And we need to find it fast. The Monkey King will be here soon. gang tries their best to find the ancient knife. They look in several places: the bathroom, the backyard, the living room, and even the front door. Rintoo: I can't believe this. The Monkey King trusted me with the most special knife ever, and now we can't even find it. And we searched every inch of the palace. Hoho: It's not that bad. Rintoo: Not that bad? Not that bad? It is bad! If the Monkey King finds out about this, he'll never wanna trust me with anything as ancient as that knife ever again. Kai-Lan: We can't give up, Rintoo. We still have time before the judges get here. Now let's think on it. thinks Rintoo, do you remember where you last saw it? Rintoo: I...have no idea. But I think I know where I first pulled it out at. Tolee and Hoho: Where? Rintoo: When I came home, and I told you about it. Then I pulled it out and showed it to you. Tolee: That's one place. Now where did you have it out after that? Rintoo: Hmm, I had it when I started stacking dominoes in the backyard. After that, I used it to see how many dominoes I had on my side. It could be outside somewhere. Kai-Lan: Then let's go look. gang heads outside. Kai-Lan: Hmm, I see where the dominoes are, and I think I see where Rintoo was when he did it by the mark in the ground, but I still don't see it. Rintoo, I think you have to think where you saw it after that. Rintoo: Hmm, after that, I went back inside, went to the kitchen, got myself a glass of water, and went into the playroom. Kai-Lan: Did you happen to put the knife down when you got the water? Rintoo: Now that you mention it, I did. I put down on the counter and started drinking. gasps Now I remember. I didn't want the knife to fall in the sink, so I put it in the drawer. Guys, it could still be in the kitchen. Let's go look. scene cuts to the kitchen. Rintoo tries his best to find the knife, looking in every drawer in the palace, but gives up shortly after. Rintoo: sighs That's it then. We tried our best, but we failed. Tolee out the knife: Um, Rintoo, is this it? Rintoo: gasps That's it! Yes! We found it, we found it! I remembered where the knife was. And...I guess I should've came back to get the knife after I was done. laughs My mistake. laughs scene cuts back to the last track of the domino course. Rintoo is now putting the final touch to the end. Rintoo: And there, now when the course stops, the knife will knock down, and cause one of the biggest surprises ever. Hoho: I wonder what it is. Rintoo: giggles You'll have to wait to find out. Monkey King shows up, with a very special box. Monkey King: Guess who's here? All: Monkey King! Monkey King: That's right, and I have another addition to the course. Hoho: What's that? Monkey King out a yellow parachute: It's a parachute that we can use to catch the last domino when it falls. Is that not the best idea ever? Rintoo: Yeah. It does. Monkey King: I knew it. So, did you find a way to use the knife as a centerpiece for the course? Rintoo: Uh, of course we did. Wanna see? Monkey King: Of course. scene cuts to where the knife will cut through to the greatest surprises ever. Monkey King: I'm impressed. You guys really outdid yourselves. Rintoo: laughs We sure did. Kai-Lan: Well, we better get ready. The people who are judging will be here any minute. scene shifts to 30 minutes later. Kai-Lan: Here they come. cars that have a yellow crest on the hood show up. Coming out of them are four judges with "The Obstacle Generation" written on their uniforms. Kai-Lan: Welcome to our humble palace. Judge #1: Good day to you. We are the organization known as "The Obstacle Generation", or "TOG" for short. Judge #2: We hope that you astound us with your creation. Rintoo: Right this way. scene cuts to the playroom. Kai-Lan and the gang present the TOG with their domino course. Kai-Lan: I now present the domino course of the century. Judge #3: Wow, it does look rather interesting. Hoho: You should see what happens after the dominoes fall over. Judge #4: I can't wait. Amaze us. Tolee: Okay. Monkey King, if you would like to do the honors. Monkey King: I sure will. Monkey King heads over to the first domino in the course, and pushes it over, sending all of the dominoes tumbling down. The gang and the judges race as they see the dominoes knock into each other. Kai-Lan: Super! Look at those dominoes go! Rintoo: laughs Awesome! Judge #4: Well, I'm already impressed. scenes change as the dominoes continue to tumble into each other. Some of the dominoes reveal some awesome surprises along the way. The first surprise is a very colorful blanket with the picture of a wonderful rainbow on it. The second surprise is the surprise Rintoo has set up: the last domino in the corner falls on the knife and bounces off, causing one of the biggest marble runs ever. The third surprise revealed is the Monkey King's surprise: the last domino falls on the parachute, making it fall over and makes one of Rintoo's cars go on a run through his track. The car stops on one of the palace posts, and makes a mini toy rockey fly. The rocket makes a tiny ball drop off and a little timer chime off and give off the signal of the last surprise: a little neon sign that says "SWEET". The gang cheers at the end of the course. Judge #2: That was the most awesome course I've ever seen. Judges. judges gather around to decide whether the course was good or not. Judge #1: We've come to a decision. room goes in utter silence. Judge #1: We have decided...that this...was the most amazing course ever made! gang goes up in awe. Judge #4: We never thought that domino courses would ever amaze us, but after seeing your course and those awesome courses, we had a certain change in mind. Kai-Lan: Really? What's that? Judge #4: That you kids have talent. So it has come to our attention, that you guys have won the biggest prize yet. Wanna go see? gang heads out to see what their surprise is. Tolee: Whoa. Rintoo: That is the biggest dinosaur bounce house I have ever seen. Kai-Lan: I've seen big bounce houses, but I haven't seen one like this. Let's go bounce on it. and her friends run over to the bounce house and enjoy themselves. Judge #2: Say, aren't you the Monkey King, legendary story hero? Monkey King: Yes I am. Judge #2: I knew I saw you from somewhere. I just want to say, you are my hero. I've read every last one of your stories when I was growing up. I...I can't believe I'm meeting you in person. Monkey King: Kai-Lan and her friends felt the same way when they met me. And let me tell ya, it was great. Judge #2: I have that same feeling myself. Monkey King: Say, do you and the judges want to join me in the bounce house? Judge #2: Judges, what do you say? judges huddle up once again. Judges: Of course! Monkey King: Then here...we...go! Monkey King and the judges jump into the bounce house, laughing with joy. The scene then cuts to the front of the bounce house, before cutting to black. End of episode. Copyright © 2014 Sony Pictures Television, Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved. Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Transcripts Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season Two Transcripts